


13 стадий императора

by Crazy_Maestro



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Ancient Greece!AU, Crack, Everyone is a God, Except Brendol, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OOC, Orson is a god, he’s an emperor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro
Summary: «Светлы ликом боги Олимпа, в глаза бьет так, что не видать нихрена». История о том, почему не нужно ссориться с богами любви и почему Греция завоевала Рим, начав с его императора.





	13 стадий императора

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с древнегреческой мифологией и историческими фактами. Автор ебанулся, герои тоже, всем весело

**  
**

ОРСОН И БРЕНДОЛ

**  
**

_Нет ничего прекраснее любви, но странны бывают порой ее проявления. Любовался каждый день Хан-Солнце с высоты неба, как охотится внизу на оленей темнокудрая Лея, сама словно быстроногая лань. И так пристально всматривался он, что чуть не пробила его колесница в третий раз небесную ось. Испугался Хан гнева Отца всех богов, отвернулся от Леи и не смотрел на нее более. И потекли по его щекам огненные слезы, и упали они на землю, а на месте каждой слезинки расцвел огненный цветок. Увидела Лея один из них, подняла вверх голову — и на следующий день пришла с просьбой к Хану._

_— Брат мой, златокудрый Люк, куда-то пропал, и не могу я его найти. Провези меня на своей колеснице хоть раз, чтобы с высоты посмотрела я, где он скрывается от людей._

_Согласился Хан, хоть и удивила его эта просьба: знал он, что Люк отдыхал в своем любимом гроте, играя на арфе на радость океанидам. Помчали кони Солнца по небу, обнял Хан Лею, чтобы не выпала та из колесницы, и укрыл ее от холода своим золотым плащом. Не оттолкнула его Лея, но прижалась ближе к горячей груди, и стояла рядом с ним в молчании, думая о данной клятве безбрачия. Но когда колесница покатила к закату и спал с богини плащ Хана, оказался у нее на руках черноволосый крылатый младенец. Он задорно смеялся и тянул руки к материнскому луку._

_Решил раздумья Леи ее негаданный сын, но прибавилось хлопот у остальных богов — ведь любил маленький Кайло ради забавы или по поручению пускать и в смертных, и в бессмертных острые стрелы любви, и мучались от этого все ужасно._

 

Орсон брел по ломкой зимней траве, щекотавшей ступни, и ворчал под нос так, как не пристало бы богу светлого Олимпа. Противный мальчишка, Леин сын, помял и истыкал стрелами его любимый хитон цвета занимавшейся зари. Испортил его окончательно. Теперь ничего не оставалось как путешествовать в одной набедренной повязке — пока кому-нибудь не придет в голову идея принести в дар Орсону столь же величественный хитон. Кстати, идею было бы проще этому кому-нибудь внушить. Но сейчас Орсон никого видеть не желал. Он желал печалиться и со вздохами скорби бродить по своей священной роще.

За его невеселыми думами он совершенно не обращал внимания на легкий шелест кипарисов и шорох олив. И это было весьма безрассудно даже для бога, ведь маленькие мальчики не прощают никому своих надранных ушей. Особенно крылатые склонные к мести мальчики. Особенно если они тоже боги.

Поэтому Орсону стоило бы призадуматься, прежде чем шлепать проказливого и обидчивого малыша, но он слишком гордился своим прекрасным хитоном и позабыл себя на миг от отчаяния.

А теперь было поздно, мойры сделали свой выбор. Пал он на Брендола Руфуса Целия — императора великого Рима, полководца, который вел по морю свои войска, чтобы захватить славную Грецию. На его беду, об этом замысле узнал властитель морей Уилхафф. Потопил он весь могучий флот и почти всех воинов, кроме тех, которых волнами раскидало по разным берегам Греции. Император же с большим трудом выплыл прямо к священной роще и, утомленный, спал сейчас в ней, сняв с себя тяжелый доспех и опустив голову на корни старой оливы.

Рядом с ним и притаился в кусте терновника крылатый лучник.

Увидев далеко впереди человеческую фигуру, Орсон вновь разозлился и помчался к ней, чтобы обрушить на голову преступника страшные кары. Но в тот момент, когда он был уже в нескольких шагах от оливы, певуче зазвенела тетива, и стрела любви со свистом прошила его между пятым и шестым ребрами.

Орсон остановился — в полушаге от смертного, будто напоровшись на острый клинок. Застыл, ощупал левой рукой живот, покатал на языке слово, которым мог бы описать чувство. Он испытывал его и раньше, много пленительно кратких мгновений. Он знал, как вести себя с этим чувством, и совершенно не собирался его сдерживать.

От былого возмущения не осталось и следа. Орсон опустился на мягкую траву рядом со спящим и склонил набок голову, темные кудри упали на голое плечо. Незнакомец был красив странной красотой: подбородок слишком тверд, лицо — слишком худое. Даже в плену Морфея он сосредоточенно хмурился, и Орсон задумчиво провел пальцем по морщине на его лбу. А после, решив, что достаточно отсрочил для себя это удовольствие, наконец уделил внимание волосам. Золотым волосам, коротко остриженным, переливавшимся, когда ветви оливы качались на ветру и солнце касалось прядей, превращая их в жидкое золото. Орсон видел его у Галена в кузнице, много раз — но трогать ему не позволялось, и Гален гневался, если замечал протянутую украдкой руку. А это золото можно было ощутить под пальцами, погладить, сжать и отпустить. Орсон решил, что обязательно займется этим немного позже: он не хотел тревожить и так беспокойный сон.

Но очарованность смертным все же не помешала Орсону скучать среди размеренной гармонии. Дивно щебетали птицы, где-то впереди журчал источник с ледяной родниковой водой. Шелестели на ветру ветви. Как и век, и два назад. А ни один человек столько не проживал. Так что Орсон протянул руку и, сорвав травинку, осторожно провел ей по худому лицу. Смертный поморщился, золотые ресницы дрогнули, но глаз он не открыл. Орсон пощекотал его еще раз, и тот отмахнулся, словно от мухи. Это могло бы обидеть — но внимание Орсона отвлек блеснувший на пальце перстень. Широкая золотая полоса с небольшим рубином винного оттенка. Орсон, не в силах устоять, взял чужую ладонь в свои и рассмотрел незнакомый орнамент. Чем-то он напоминал тот, которым был украшен низ его же хитона — промокшего и позеленевшего от травы. Орсон скосил глаза на лежавший рядом доспех из вареной кожи и даже подумал, не примерить ли ради забавы уродливый шлем с гребнем. Наверное, на смертном даже он смотрелся красиво. Война не была излюбленным занятием Орсона — но ему нравилось наблюдать, как люди в смешных доспехах сражаются за клочки земли. Его собственный доспех, выкованный после долгих просьб Галеном, тоже лежал где-то в его покоях на Олимпе. Если только Орсон его никому не подарил.

Он внимательно прислушивался к себе, и, кажется, ему нравилось, что его новый смертный — воин. Выносливый и крепкий. Орсон посмотрел на его руки и снисходительно позволил им быть сильными и без выдающихся мышц. Он, разумеется, был просто жилист. Такие обычно упорнее красавцев-силачей.

Еще раз внимательно осмотрев его с макушки до обхвативших лодыжки сандалий, Орсон поманил пальцем качавшийся на ветру тростник. Тот с хихиканьем обернулся молоденькой нимфой, и она, выслушав его повеление, ланью умчалась в чащу.

Снова потянулись минуты. Орсон не отрываясь следил за тенью на бледном лице смертного и чувствовал, как томление перерастает в пылкую страсть. Он жаждал поговорить, взглянуть в глаза, полюбоваться походкой. Почти в любом движении своих смертных он находил красоту — и очень ее ценил. А спящий человек немногим отличался от бездушной статуи. Когда появившаяся вновь нимфа положила рядом с ним свой дар, Орсон даже не кивнул ей, не обратил внимания на ее удаляющиеся печальные вздохи. Не утерпев, он изогнулся, словно винная лоза, и приник на мгновение к губам смертного. Тот лишь тихо выдохнул — и Орсон разочарованно отстранился. Губы были сухие и обветренные, пахли морской солью и не походили совершенно на мягкие уста самого Орсона. Захотелось немедленно смазать их пахучим розовым маслом, но его не было под рукой, а снова звать дриаду он не желал. Поэтому Орсон просто наслаждался тем, как сладко билось внутри раззадоренное сердце. Он зажмурился на миг, подумав о том, сколько приятных часов ему еще предстоит.

Когда он открыл глаза, то с любопытством посмотрел на застывшее у кончика носа лезвие меча. И, не сдержавшись, тихо рассмеялся, откинулся назад.

Смертный подобрался, вжался в ствол оливы и теперь торопливо обводил взглядом ближайшие деревья, наверное, думая, что Орсон пришел не один. Глаза цвета беспокойного моря очаровали Орсона еще больше, и он с мягкой улыбкой терпеливо ждал, пока смертный наиграется. Наконец тот открыл рот и быстро произнес что-то на незнакомом языке — красивом достаточно, чтобы понравиться влюбленному богу. Но все же тот не посчитал его певучим. Греческий звучал гораздо мелодичнее и не так сухо. Хотя, может быть, дело было в суровом тоне смертного.

— _Discedite_ , — процедил он в конце своей длинной тирады, и Орсон раздосадованно покачал головой. Он не собирался уходить так скоро. Вообще не собирался покидать своего смертного так долго, как только сумеет.

Орсон прокусил кожу на мизинце и, стряхнув несколько капель крови на землю, простер над ней руку. Не без удовольствия он наблюдал, как смертный пораженно качает головой при виде стремительно растущей виноградной лозы. Лишь одна гроздь появилась на ней, налилась багрянцем. Орсону бы хотелось покормить смертного как полагалось — это было бы гораздо романтичнее — но у него уже родилось сомнение в том, что это будет легко. Поэтому он просто сорвал одну из ягод и легким движением забросил ее в приоткрытый от изумления рот. Смертный вздрогнул и сомкнул зубы, раскусил виноград. Его языка коснулась кровь бога — великий дар, которым одаривали не всякого. Но и не каждый умел его принять.

— Что это за колдовство? — спросил смертный, выплюнув ягоду на землю. Орсон неодобрительно поморщился. — Кто ты такой? Отойди от меня, или я отсеку тебе голову.

Это уже было не слишком забавно и совсем не вежливо. Орсон привык к большему уважению — но смирил досаду и улыбнулся смертному.

— Как вышло, что ты не понял, куда забрел? Вы, люди, зовете меня Орсоном — кроме прочего, — не увидев и тени понимания, он раздраженно выдохнул: — Я бог, глупое ты создание. Склонись хотя бы.

Но смертный, к изумлению Орсона, даже не опустил головы. Вместо этого он убрал меч в изукрашенные ножны и поднялся.

— И не подумаю кланяться сумасшедшему, — он поморщился от порыва холодного ветра и потрогал рукой свой мокрый хитон. — Ты знаешь, в какой стороне город?.. Быстрее. Что с тобой, онемел?

Орсон и вправду словно потерял дар речи. Он сидел — теперь уже у ног смертного — опирался на траву и смотрел снизу вверх широко открытыми глазами цвета утреннего неба. Его много раз отказывались признавать богом, но никогда раньше он не колебался, прежде чем воздать обидчикам должное. Сейчас же у него просто тянуло в груди, отдавая горечью в сердце. Когда он нашелся с ответом, его голос прозвучал совсем не так грозно, как следовало бы:

— Я только что подарил тебе возможность говорить на прекрасном греческом языке, а ты зовешь меня сумасшедшим, смертный?

Тот с сомнением покосился на Орсона и вернул руку на гарду меча.

— Только глупец стал бы так шутить с императором. Стало быть, один из нас точно безумен, — произнес он медленно. А потом, просветлев лицом, добавил: — Возможно, я просто все еще сплю.

Орсон отметил про себя, что ему нравилось то, как думал его упрямый смертный. Хоть он и говорил странные вещи, было видно, что он старается приводить все к порядку. Значит, нужно было всего-то убедить его, что перед ним действительно бог.

— Выходит, я тебе снюсь? — с улыбкой спросил Орсон.

Смертный опустил взгляд в землю и медленно покачал головой.

— Вероятно. И это странно. Может быть, жар? Меньше всего хотелось бы умереть в походе.

И, поскольку момент подошел вполне подходящий, Орсон аккуратно подхватил поднесенный нимфой новый хитон с поясом и, встав, протянул его смертному.

— Держи. Надень сухое, — он хотел погладить его по щеке, но тот отстранился. — Тебе в тон глаз.

Смертный опасливо принял одежду, но тут же нахмурился и с возмущением воскликнул:

— Я не стану такое надевать!

Орсон цокнул языком.

— И почему?

— Он же... зеленый, — презрительно ответил тот. И видя во взгляде Орсона лишь недоумение, произнес: — Только мужеложцы носят зеленое.

Орсон подождал еще несколько секунд и, так и не услышав причины отказа, повторил:

— Но он подходит к твоим глазам. И он сухой.

Ему на миг показалось, что смертный скажет что-то еще, но он только громко выдохнул, быстро огляделся по сторонам и пошел вперед. Орсон, покачав головой, последовал за ним. Зайдя за оливу, они остановились, и смертный, которого Орсон в мыслях решил звать Руном, снял свой влажный хитон и скинул его на траву. Правда, когда он оглянулся через плечо и увидел Орсона, то покраснел — абсолютно очаровательно — и произнес что-то такое на своем решительном твердом наречии, что стало понятно: ему хотелось побыть одному. Орсон, пожав плечами, решил подождать его с другой стороны дерева.

Когда Руно вышел к нему, неуверенно осматривая себя в севшем по ладной фигуре хитоне с широким вышитым поясом, Орсон лишь великим усилием подавил в себе порыв прижать его к груди. Он помнил истории Люка о пугливых дриадах и был почему-то уверен, что его смертный при случае не преминет сброситься со скалы. Необходимость добиваться чего-то, что можно было получить и так, всегда казалась Орсону утомительной — но стрела Кайло разожгла в нем желание бороться до конца, и он был готов одаривать, просить и ждать, сколько потребуется.

— Ты очень красив, — заметил он от чистого сердца. — А если ты назовешь мне свое имя, то я расскажу, как добраться до ближайшего города.

Руно подозрительно покосился на него и скрестил на груди руки.

— Брендол Руфус Целий, — проговорил он медленно. — Надеюсь, ты слышал о Риме.

Орсон покладисто кивнул.

— У них сильный флот. Уилхафф говорит, что следить за ними ему только в удовольствие.

— Неважно, — Руно поднял руку, властным жестом веля Орсону замолчать. И тот соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не хотел в этот момент натравить на него леопардов. — Ты должен ответить, куда мне идти.

— Этого я тебе не обещал, хотя подсказал бы с радостью. А ближайший к нам город — родина пророков Додона, и идти тебе до нее четыре дня.

Орсон немного слукавил, говоря о длине пути. Ему хотелось как можно дольше продержать подле себя Руно — а еще больше хотелось сказать ему что-нибудь, что ненадолго его бы огорчило. На минуту, не больше.

Но Руно почему-то взялся за голову рукой — перстень блеснул на солнце — и застыл в молчании. Через минуту Орсон осторожно окликнул его:

— Ты все еще можешь быть моим гостем. Ни в чем не станешь нуждаться. Останься со мной, хоть ненадолго, — он сделал несколько осторожных шагов в сторону Руно, и тот даже не отодвинулся. Плохой знак.

— Ты этого, разумеется, не поймешь, но на мне лежит ответственность. Весь Рим смотрит на меня — и не видит. Наш восточный флот расколот в щепки, лучшие воины мертвы, а я разговариваю в чаще леса с сумасшедшим греком... потому что сплю или сошел с ума сам, — он оторвал ладонь от волос и устало посмотрел на Орсона. У того на миг сжалось сердце. — Веди меня куда хочешь. Мне все равно.

Орсон глубоко вздохнул, представив, на какие жертвы придется пойти, чтобы добиться помощи Уилхаффа. Но по-другому он поступить был не в силах. Он подошел к Руну и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Останься хотя бы на семь дней, а потом, клянусь, ты отправишься домой. Обещаю.

Руно поднял потухший взгляд, и в глазах стало видно, что он сосредоточенно размышляет над предложением. Напряжение в воздухе рядом с ним можно было потрогать, он хмурился, смотря куда-то вдаль. Когда после он все же кивнул и даже приподнял в сдержанной улыбке уголки губ, Орсон понял, что против воли затаил на все это время дыхание.

— Из возможных вариантов, а их два, только твой не включает в себя необходимость бросаться на меч. Я согласен.

Орсон радостно кивнул, так что венок на голове качнулся. Поправив его, он на всякий случай уточнил:

— Разрешишь за это себя поцеловать?

Руно нахмурился и пошел красными пятнами.

— Конечно нет! — рыкнул он и направился куда-то вперед.

Орсон хлопнул в ладоши, призывая к себе сатиров, и велел им нести тяжелый доспех, а сам пружинистым шагом пошел вслед за Руном.

— Ты идешь не в ту сторону, — крикнул он ему на всякий случай.

*******

Руно выскочил из купальни, словно случайно сел на морского ежа. Отплевавшись и отеревшись, он осторожно зачерпнул обеими руками вино. Попробовал и на миг прикрыл глаза от удовольствия — Орсон почувствовал это и спиной.

— Вкусно, — как ни в чем не бывало произнес Руно. — Что ты делаешь с моим плащом?

Орсон лишь вздохнул. Он уже понял, что не дождется почтения, которое оказывали ему нормальные смертные. Руно отчаянно отказывался трепетать и падать ниц. Хотя плащ у него был красивый — алый, с золотой оторочкой. Орсону он очень шел.

— Можно повернуться? — спросил он.

— Нет.

Ну конечно.

— Допустим, превращение воды в вино меня убедило, — медленно произнес Руно. — Что тогда?

Орсон взмахнул полой плаща и сел поверх него на сухую траву, все еще спиной к Руну. Наверное, даже Лея была не такой строгой. Конечно не была, иначе бы этот маленький, злобный, мерзкий...

— Обычно люди приносят дары или просят помощи, — произнес Орсон, выдохнув через нос. — Помощь я тебе уже пообещал, а из даров могу взять и этот.

Он укутался в пахнущую морем ткань и улыбнулся самому себе. Но у Руна и на это было свое мнение:

— _Этот_ мне еще нужен, — отрезал он. — И верни воду обратно... Пожалуйста.

— Что ж, уже лучше! — Орсон снова хлопнул в ладоши. Он мог бы этого не делать, но ему слишком нравилось.

Когда Руно отдохнул и укрепил свои силы сыром и хлебом, которые принесли сатиры, — у него так вытянулось лицо, что Орсон громко расхохотался — они неторопливо пошли по тропе, уводящей из рощи в готовившиеся к весне холмы. Руно все же отобрал свой плащ и затейливо обернул его вокруг левой руки.

— И вас здесь таких много? — спросил он, пробираясь между двух огромных валунов.

Орсон легко скинул один из них в ущелье и пожал плечами.

— Нет — но больше и не нужно. Есть же мелкие духи, нимфы, дриады, наяды, океаниды...

— Сатиры, — добавил Руно, задумчиво смотря, как камень катится вниз. Потом тряхнул золотой головой и продолжил: — И все рождаются со светлой шерстью?

Орсон улыбнулся и расправил складку на его плаще.

— Не все. Но белые нравятся мне больше. Они симпатичнее.

— Спорное утверждение, — фыркнул Руно. Орсон плотно сжал губы и решил не говорить ему, какой красивый из него вышел бы сатир. С рыжим хвостом.

Вместо этого он повел его выше, рассказывая о чудесах великой Греции и о тех, кто мудро и справедливо управлял ее людьми. Орсон был уверен, что испытывал сейчас то быстротечное счастье, которого так пытались найти себе люди. Он был на своем месте, со своим смертным, вдалеке катила к западу колесница Хана, и всю ночь напролет можно было танцевать и слушать хвалебные песни вину — и самому себе.

Он остановился и залюбовался на миг тем, как багряные отсветы заката ложились на бледное лицо Руна. Тот тоже смотрел на солнце, обратив свой взор между двух гор. Он говорил что-то о том, как в Риме люди сами правят государством, не полагаясь на помощь богов, но Орсон слышал только плавную, глубокую, как полноводная река, речь — и думал, что мог бы променять на нее несколько бочонков самого лучшего вина, которое жертвовали ему смертные. И что хотел бы слушать этот голос вечно. И что он был бы счастливейшим из богов, если бы его позвали этим голосом, приласкали нежным словом. Руно, наверное, умел был ласковым, и кожа его была нежна, как молодые листья винограда.

— Орсон! — сердито крикнул Руно, сдвинув на переносице брови. Наверное, он не впервые окликал замечтавшегося Орсона. Тот смущенно улыбнулся и повел плечами.

— Что такое, Руно?

Руно цокнул языком.

— Я несколько раз говорил тебе так меня не звать, — он помолчал и с долей сомнения спросил: — Все ваши боги такие же, как ты?

Орсон посмотрел на него удивленно.

— Совсем нет. Я люблю людей и никогда им в жизни ничего дурного не делал. Почти. Многие слишком серьезно воспринимают свою божественность, как по мне.

Руно покачал головой.

— Я не об этом. Вы все такие... любвеобильные?

Орсон улыбнулся и погладил его пальцем по запястью. Руно отвел руку и спрятал ее за спиной.

— Только Оби-Ван, может быть, — но ему так и положено. Еще Люк — но он лишь умеет находить и ценить во всем красоту. И наш повелитель Шив — но ему больше нравится искать в других отголоски своей божественности...

Руно тихо охнул и помотал головой.

— Я понял. Хорошо, — он потер подбородок и замолк. Орсон, видя, что его что-то тревожит, бережно взял его ладони в свои и заглянул ему в глаза.

— Что тебя волнует, Руно?

Тот указал взглядом на руки Орсона.

— Это, по большей части. Что за радость постоянно меня хватать и предлагать сомнительные вещи?

«Весьма большая», хотел сказать Орсон, но передумал. Ему казалось, что Руно вновь заговорил на незнакомом языке. Никогда еще ему не было так тяжело понять человека — сказывалось римское происхождение, наверное.

Руно аккуратно высвободился и молча пошел вперед. Орсон последовал за ним. Поначалу он был грустен и не желал отвечать вообще, но через несколько минут решил, что это больше забавляет, чем обижает его. Он обогнал Руно и, повернувшись, пошел дальше к нему лицом.

— Разве римляне любят иначе? — спросил он с искренним любопытством.

Руно почему-то опять покраснел, но ответил все так же твердо:

— Мы не любим всех подряд. На то, чтобы появилось чувство, нужно время. Никто не кидается целовать первых встречных.

Орсону стало тепло в груди от того, что его хитрый Руно не спал, когда он поцеловал его впервые. Он постарался, чтобы голос звучал как можно мягче и ласковее.

— Разве не бывает с тобой такого, что сердце стучит быстрее от одного взгляда на незнакомца? Что нельзя с ним расстаться ни на минуту, а любое его слово тебе как мед, и взгляд словно нежное прикосновение, а прикосновение словно...

— Орсон! — крикнул Руно, вдруг бросившись к нему. Орсон удивленно и обрадованно развел в стороны руки, но чудной смертный столь же быстро остановился, подняв сандалиями клубы каменной пыли. Орсон понял, что Руно чем-то поражен, и посмотрел в том же направлении, что и он. У него под ногами было обыкновенное маленькое облако — Орсон просто, увлеченный разговором, случайно сошел со скалы. Но для человека это смотрелось и правда необычно.

— Хочешь покататься? — спросил Орсон на всякий случай.

Но Руно медленно покачал головой, и он вновь ступил на землю. Лицо Руна опять было белее мрамора — и Орсон подивился тому, как быстро красит его щеки кровь. Загорелая кожа самого Орсона скрывала и страх, и редкое смущение.

— Ты действительно бессмертный? — спросил Руно спустя минуту. Кажется, это небольшое представление чересчур его поразило, потому что когда Орсон осторожно взял его за запястье и повел вперед, он даже не сразу вывернулся.

— Все боги бессмертные, — ответил ему Орсон негромко. Ему было немного стыдно, что он совсем не берег своего гостя. — Потому они и боги.

— И что еще ты можешь?

Орсон задумался.

— Пожалуй, _не_ могу я лишь того, что могут другие. Например, не в моих силах заставить тебя меня полюбить.

— Хоть за это спасибо, — поморщился Руно.

— Оби-Ван может. Или его купидоны. Или Кайло, — уточнил Орсон — и рассмеялся, когда Руно тихо застонал. — Но они редко вмешиваются в судьбы смертных без их просьб или собственного высокого замысла.

Они остановились на вершине холма. Воющий ветер растрепал темные локоны Орсона, и он с наслаждением поднял к небу руки, с закрытыми глазами слушая эту дикую горную песню. Он очень надеялся, что и Руно сможет воздать ей должное: у Орсона пока не было идей, чем одаривать столь придирчивого смертного, и он решил начать с того, чтобы подарить ему Грецию. Когда он приоткрыл глаза, то увидел, что Руно сосредоточенно смотрит прямо на него. Орсон решил не раздумывать долго над тем, хорошо это или плохо.

Вскоре они спустились — и весь обратный путь провели в молчании. Руно был не самым словоохотливым из смертных и выглядел глубоко погруженным в раздумья, а Орсон не хотел мешать ему и наслаждался спокойным величием степенно тонущих в сумерках холмов. Роща приняла их с радушием матери, спрятав от прохлады ночи и укрыв в гроте у родника. В нем Орсон отдыхал, когда хотел побыть один или провести время с любимыми смертными, в него приносили масло и оливки, мясо животных и теплые шкуры. Хотя сейчас был конец зимы, и людские дары совсем оскудели, Орсон лишь изредка угощался земной пищей и ему было не жаль отдать всю ее Руну. Тот отказался от вина и не захотел танцевать с нимфами — отужинав, он лег на несколько шкур и закрыл глаза. Орсон попробовал ради забавы вырастить под сводом грота лозы винограда — иногда, когда он был особенно радостен, они росли и наливались там сами — но это простое развлечение совсем его не веселило. Когда он хотел уже уйти, Руно заворочался и приподнялся на локте. В полутьме грота он выглядел необычно и загадочно, а отблеск огня факелов в глазах делал его похожим на кота. Это навело Орсона на одну неплохую мысль, но высказать ее он не успел.

— Так почему ты... выбрал именно меня? — негромко спросил Руно — и поморщился, когда эхо разнесло его вопрос по всему гроту.

На мгновение Орсон поколебался, не зная, что ответить. Но потом со вздохом произнес:

— Я не выбирал. Маленький бог любви пустил в меня стрелу из мести. Ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что это вряд ли что-то изменило?

Он ждал, что Руно разозлится, или обидится, или затоскует — но тот только хрипловато рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Воистину Грецией правят безумцы, — тихо произнес он с улыбкой. — Доброй ночи тебе, Орсон.

— Доброй ночи, Руно, — озадаченно ответил Орсон. Он замер у выхода из грота и хотел было обернуться еще раз, но передумал и без колебаний скользнул в темноту.

 

**  
**

ПРОСЬБЫ И ЛОВУШКИ

**  
**

 

_Недостижима для людей вершина Олимпа, скрыта за высокими облаками. Взирают вниз боги и судят царей, воинов и мудрецов справедливым судом. На троне из черного мрамора сидит Шив Громовержец, подвластны ему и земля, и небо. Подле него лежат его верные молнии — и нет спасения тому, кому уготовил Шив казнь._

_Здесь и Уилхафф, властитель морей. Строгим взором следит он за океаном, хранит славную Грецию от врагов. Но не всегда наступает противник по морю, приходит он и по земле. Уже летит над холмами быстрокрылая сова, помощница мудрой Асоки, богини справедливой войны. Сядет она на плечо к хозяйке, и узнает Асока обо всем, что происходит внизу у людей. В их мирное время сражается она с вечным своим соперником, яростным Молом, богом кровавой схватки. Звенят в воздухе их огненные мечи, дрожит небо от боевых кличей, и смеются боги, обещают друг другу позор поражения._

_Отдыхают в своих покоях покровитель муз Люк и его сестра, охотница Лея. С ними их вечный спутник Хан. Берет Люк в руки любимую свою арфу, касается струн, и замирает все живое от прекрасных звуков его музыки, и восхищаются в этом молчании боги его игрой. Здесь же и тихая мать близнецов, богиня плодородия Падме. Молчалива она и печальна, черны ее одежды. Тоскует Падме по любимому мужу, пока тот, устрашающий и могучий Вейдер, правит подземным царством Тартаром. И ничто не веселит Падме, ничто не разгоняет ее тревожные думы: ни ее дети, ни маленький Кайло, ни сам верховный бог любви Оби-Ван._

_Но ближе всех к людям быстроногий Лэндо, гонец богов, покровитель воров и торговцев. Стремительно слетает он с Олимпа вниз, чтобы нести смертным радостные и печальные вести. Счастливы те, кому покровительствует Лэндо, богато живут они на земле._

_Светлы дни богов, спокойны их ночи, и никто не в силах потревожить этот покой._

 

Орсон вознесся на Олимп вечером: уже распряг своих коней и отправился в покои Хан, утихли звуки флейты и арфы, и все погрузилось в благодатную тишину. Но горели еще огни, жизнь не заснула, и Орсон поспешил к беседке, в которой отдыхала обычно после сражений и путешествий Асока. Ему повезло найти богиню — и она с удивлением подняла темные брови при виде него.

— Нечасто я здесь тебя вижу, — заметила Асока и указала на скамью. — Что привело тебя сюда, дело или случай?

— Дело, — улыбнулся ей Орсон, садясь рядом. Он глубоко вздохнул и взглянул на Асоку с печалью. — Мне нужная твоя помощь, великая воительница. Опасная у меня к тебе просьба: спуститься в сам Тартар и пробудить от сна могучего Вейдера.

Асока отстранилась от него и нахмурилась. Посуровело ее прекрасное лицо.

— Ты знаешь — очнется он сам, и очень скоро. Зачем мне тревожить его раньше срока? Известно всем богам, что это слишком опасно.

Орсон мрачно кивнул, и печаль его укрепилась.

— Не могу я тебе рассказать, зачем прошу помощи, Асока. Доверься мне, если сможешь, и помоги. Если нет — я пойду искать у других.

С тоской посмотрела Асока на свой лежащий у скамьи клинок и покачала головой.

— Прости, Орсон, здесь не найдешь ты помощи. Пыталась я будить Вейдера — в слепой своей ярости меня не послушал он. Иди к Оби-Вану, и может, там обретешь ты надежду.

Орсон кивнул на ее слова, попрощался и быстро покинул беседку. Нужно было спешить, пока боги не отошли ко сну. И вновь неудача: не было в белых залах Оби-Вана их хозяина, только Кайло игрался с маленькими купидонами.

— Чего ты пришел, бог вина? — крикнул он зло. — Просить меня об избавлении — так ты не заслужил его!

Орсон с удовольствием отметил, что уши у Кайло все еще алели. Но решил не сердить его еще больше и сказал ему с притворной добротой:

— Не ждал я тебя здесь видеть, пронзатель сердец, но хотел найти Оби-Вана. Сжалься же и подскажи, где он укрылся.

Кайло прищурился с подозрением и отогнал от себя купидонов.

— Может, скажу. Но обещай, что меня ты больше не тронешь!

Орсон незаметно выдохнул и согласно кивнул головой. Слишком быстро рос проказливый бог, уже учился сам ставить условия. Крылья его с каждым днем становились все больше, и сам он мужал от нектара быстрее, чем смертные.

Кайло довольно рассмеялся и поднялся в воздух, взметнул крыльями розовые лепестки.

— Иди за мной, бог вина, я тебя проведу!

Вместе прошли они в покои богов-близнецов. Лея и Люк сидели на скамье и тихо переговаривались. Утомившийся за день Хан спал, вытянувшись на постели, а у ног горевавшей у окна Падме увидел Орсон бога любви Оби-Вана. Сидел он на низком табурете и держал безутешную богиню за руку, говорил ей ласковые слова. Кайло влетел первым и со смехом закружил над головой матери. Строго посмотрела на него Лея, и спустился он на пол, скромно потупил взгляд.

— Привет тебе, Орсон, — произнес Люк, тряхнув копной золотых кудрей. — Мы рады тебе, оставайся с нами.

Орсон приложил руку к сердцу и прошел к Оби-Вану, обратился сразу к нему:

— Я пришел просить твоей помощи, великий бог любви. Кто, как не ты, еще мне поможет. Нужно исполнить мне славное дело: пробудить раньше времени Вейдера от темного его сна.

Посмотрели все боги на него в изумлении, и изумленнее всех — Оби-Ван. Старое горе плеснуло в его небесных глазах.

— Прости меня, Орсон, — тихо ответил он. — Но не вышел ко мне Вейдер ни разу из тех, что ходил я к нему. Можешь попробовать сам, если хватит тебе смелости.

Вынул он из светлых волос прекрасную голубую розу с каплями ледяной росы и протянул ее Орсону.

— Сам он отдал ее мне до того, как ушел. Может, напомнит ему это роза о любви и о жизни.

Принял Орсон цветок, но посмотрел на него с сомнением. Не был он храбрым героем, и Вейдер его страшил. Но вдруг встала Лея со своего места, гневным жаром загорелись ее ланиты.

— Зачем хочешь раньше положенного срока возвратить предателя дома? Кто позволил менять заведенный порядок вещей?

Орсон застыл растерянно, не зная, что ей ответить. Но поднялся Люк, словно луч солнца проник в покои.

— Неважно, сестра. Смири свою злость и не гневи эриний, пороча имя отца. Давай мне цветок, Орсон, я сам спущусь в Тартар.

Встала Лея у него на пути, уперлась руками ему в грудь.

— Из-за него наша мать несчастна всю половину года.

Люк мягко убрал ее ладони, пожал их ласково и отпустил.

— Но с ним же она так счастлива вторую половину. Не мешай мне и не перечь, я решил для себя, что пойду.

Орсон с легким сердцем отдал ему цветок и огляделся. Кайло выглядывал из-за колонны, внимательные темные глаза следили за дядей и матерью. Оби-Ван вновь попытался сказать Падме, что горести ее не вечны и что муж ее скоро будет с ней — но та будто и не слышала их и взирала из окна все с той же тоской. Поймал на себе Орсон гневный взгляд богини-охотницы и решил, что пришло ему время уйти. Вновь попрощался он со светлыми богами и удалился прочь. С радостью в сердце думал он, что вскоре возвратится к Руну. Он ступил на облако и с облегчением в последний раз взглянул на Олимп.

— Все-таки не владеют они человеческой речью, — вырвалось у него из губ прежде, чем гора богов скрылась из виду.

**  
**

***

**  
**

Когда Руно проснулся, Орсон уже любовался тем, как крадется по его лицу первый робкий солнечный луч. Увидев, как открываются внимательные строгие глаза, Орсон подумал, что Руно начнет снова его прогонять, но тот только молча смотрел на него в ответ и сонно моргал.

— Доброе утро, — произнес Орсон, опасаясь, что снова сделает что-то не то.

Руно кивнул и потянулся. А после встал и молча пошел к выходу. Наверное, ему приснился плохой сон, или он все же обиделся вчера на признание. Но когда Орсон выглянул из грота, то увидел, как тот омывает лицо у родника. Руно поднял голову, улыбнулся — и вся тревога Орсона сгорела и рассыпалась в прах. Он вспомнил о том, что хотел и сегодня развлекать смертного, показывая ему все новые чудеса. Вновь пришли сатиры с нехитрыми дарами, и теперь Руно уже не боялся. Он даже что-то выспрашивал у них, пока ел — Орсон не слышал, что, он гулял в отдалении, чтобы не смущать Руно. В конце концов тот подошел сам.

— Итак, — произнес он. Орсон улыбнулся ему и вопросительно приподнял брови. — Мне осталось еще шесть дней. Я в полном твоем распоряжении.

И хотя в его голосе Орсону послышалось что-то странное, едва заметное, он решил, что не будет гадать, а вместо этого насладится короткими днями вместе, раз Руно ему это разрешал. О том, что ему что-то разрешает и не разрешает смертный, он тоже великодушно думать не стал.

Почти весь день они провели, блуждая по холмам и рощам. Руно кутался в плащ от ветра, и Орсон, вспомнивший, как важно для людей оставаться в тепле, старался выбирать самые спокойные пути. И все же Руно сам свернул к морскому берегу, завидев его вдалеке. Они прошли к самому краю суши, где бились о холодную гальку суровые зимние волны, и Руно застыл на месте, всматриваясь в горизонт. Его руки опустились, и ветер трепал красную ткань, надувая ее, будто парус. Орсон попытался угадать его мысли, но понял, что не может. Руно был совсем незнакомым, странным — не чужим, но слишком другим. Как его прекрасная правильная речь или упрямый характер. И разгадать его можно было, лишь если он сам позволит. 

То ли от этого открытия, то ли от ветра у Орсона на мгновение перехватило дыхание и похолодело внутри.

— Хотел бы я увидеть твой Рим, — произнес он негромко, смутно надеясь, что шум моря скроет его слова.

Но Руно услышал — и без колебания поднял руку, указывая вперед.

— Он там. Сейчас в городе, должно быть, беспорядки. Если хоть кто-то узнал о том, что флот разбит, Брендола, вернее всего, просто заколют, — сказал он спокойно.

Орсон удивленно повернул голову.

— Я думал, тебя зовут Брендол.

— В моем роду всех первенцев зовут Брендолами, — ответил Руно, продолжая вглядываться в море.

Орсон на миг растерялся, не зная, сказать Руну, что это на редкость скучный обычай, или удивиться тому, что у него вообще есть сын. Или несколько.

— Ты не говорил, что тебя ждут дома, — произнес он наконец.

Руно слабо поморщился.

— Я император, Орсон. Разумеется, люди ждут меня. Остается лишь надеяться на верность наместника, — добавил он про себя.

— Я имел в виду семью, а не народ.

Руно почему-то покачал головой.

— У меня нет семьи. Брендол — сын галльской рабыни. Сейчас уже мертвой. Будет большой удачей, если не умрет и он. Он умеет держать в руках меч, но вряд ли его это спасет, если поднимется восстание.

Орсон хотел утешить или приободрить его, но не мог решить, нужно ли это Руну. Его лицо оставалось таким же спокойным, как раньше, на нем не было ни следа скорби. Орсону чудилось даже, что перед ним золотая маска — пока Руно не отвернулся от моря и не пошел прочь. Из-за летящего за ним плаща казалось, что галька под его ногами уже сейчас окрашивается кровью.

В этот день они больше не гуляли, а ужин провели в молчании. Даже танец нимф и веселая флейта не трогали Орсона. Он с тяжелым сердцем думал о том, что придется отпустить Руно раньше, чем ему хотелось — как только будут закончены все приготовления. Но даже до этого срока оставалось еще несколько дней.

Руно не заговаривал о доме ни на следующее утро, ни после. Наверное, решил не тревожить себя понапрасну печальными мыслями — вместо этого он все больше спрашивал о том, как живет Греция и какие в ней родятся люди. Он внимательно выслушивал ответы Орсона, а иногда добавлял что-то и сам — было удивительно, как много он знал. Орсон не пытался понять, зачем тогда Руно задавал ему все эти вопросы, ему было в радость обсуждать с ним что угодно. Они говорили и о других странах, о военных походах и сокровищах, которые они открывали. Орсон чувствовал, как постепенно менялся для него Руно: стрела Кайло потеряла свою власть, и можно было смотреть ясно. Волосы Руна все так же отливали золотом, а глаза завораживали, как само море, но Орсон начал видеть и другое. В уголках глаз Руна были мелкие морщинки, собиравшиеся каждый раз, когда он щурился или улыбался. Один из передних зубов был сколот и больше походил на клык дикого зверя. Стоило Руну закусить губу, и на ней появлялась капелька крови. Жаль, что это случилось всего раз, и он слишком быстро слизнул ее, не дав Орсону полюбоваться. Он смешно морщил нос, когда говорил о том, что его раздражало, а когда описывал победы, в голосе появлялись хвастливые нотки. Он мог оборвать себя на полуслове и не договаривал даже после долгих просьб, не позволял обнимать себя — зато Орсон частенько замечал на себе его долгий взгляд. Наверное, Руно думал, что следит за ним незаметно. Уверенность в том, что он чего-то недоговаривал, все росла, но Орсон смирял себя и не выспрашивал. Ему было все равно: сердце пело все так же, и каждая минута, что он проводил рядом с Руном, грела его так же сильно. Руно был прекрасен и гневливостью, и упрямством, и даже жестокостью — ведь без них он собой бы не был. Орсона печалило лишь то, что он не мог окружить его своей любовью целиком, не согревал его постель ночью и не прижимал его к себе днем. Но и этим Руно лишь притягивал его ближе, сам этого не понимая.

Четвертый день выдался теплым и сухим, солнце наконец-то грело, и Орсон решил, что пора было осуществить одну из своих задумок. Утром он вновь потянул Руно за собой в горы. Теперь тот уже не возражал, если Орсон брал его за запястье и даже поглаживал ладонь, но каждый раз становился после этого мрачнее. Они поднялись на один из широких уступов и остановились, Орсон сам усадил Руно на плоский камень. Он был в абсолютном восторге от того, что собирался сейчас показать. Посматривая на Руно, Орсон рыкнул так, как рычали обычно при нем леопарды. И они услышали его зов: через несколько минут на поляну вышло четверо грациозных пятнистых кошек. Они почтительно легли у ног Орсона, и тот испытал привычное чувство гордости перед смертным — но лишь мимолетное. Все же больше он хотел позабавить его, а не развлечь себя. И он без труда сам обратился леопардом, принялся носиться по камням, приглашая и остальных последовать его примеру. Оборачиваясь на Руно, он замечал, как беспокойство на его лице понемногу сменилось любопытством, а потом и весельем. Его смертный охотно наблюдал за игрой и даже смеялся, когда леопарды вставали на задние лапы, будто обнимая друг друга. Орсон еле сдерживался от того, чтобы хотя бы положить морду ему на колени — но вспомнил вдруг, что находится в обличье зверя и, рыком созвав остальных, подошел ближе к Руну. Тот не встал, даже не отодвинулся, и Орсон громко заурчал. Он встал передними лапами на валун и лизнул Руно в щеку шершавым языком. Другие последовали его примеру, и очень скоро Руно был окружен большими котами, жаждущими его внимания и ласки. И все же он чаще всех гладил Орсона, хоть тот и старался ничем не выделяться. В конце концов Руно посмотрел прямо на него и признался:

— Ты слишком заметен. Лишь у одного тебя из всех них голубые глаза.

Орсон смущенно рыкнул и превратился в человека. Ему самому до этого казалось, что его невозможно отличить от обычного леопарда. Руно посмотрел на него и вновь тихо рассмеялся, чисто, без хрипотцы. Его строгое лицо смягчилось, и он жестом предложил Орсону сесть рядом с ним, второй рукой продолжая поглаживать широкий лоб другого леопарда.

— Они же не ручные? — уточнил он.

Орсон мотнул головой. В этот момент его внимание полностью занимало бедро Руна, горячее даже сквозь хитон. Орсон вновь потянул на себя плащ и будто играючи завернулся в него — Руно ничего не сказал на это, только улыбнулся.

Они просидели так час или больше. В конце концов леопарды наскучили им, а они леопардам, и звери ушли в горы так же быстро, как и появились. Руно проводил их взглядом, поднялся и протянул Орсону руку. Тот привычно вложил в нее плащ — но, кажется, ошибся, хоть Руно лишь кивнул. Они вместе спустились в рощу, опять молча, почти не смотря друг на друга. Орсон не переставая корил себя за глупость, щеки горели от гнева и досады. Недалеко от родника он поймал Руно за руку и крепко прижал к себе, ожидая, что тот извернется или скажет ему перестать. Но тот только тихо фыркнул и стоял спокойно, пока Орсон не отошел сам. Он так и не поднял рук, чтобы обнять в ответ, и от этого делалось очень горько.

Когда они вернулись, Руно, оставив у родника плащ, ушел к гроту, пока Орсон умывал лицо. Его воспаленный разум требовал действовать, но не предлагал ни одного решения. Ноющая тоска, словно засевшая глубоко внутри заноза, шептала то, что Орсон признавать не хотел: у них было слишком мало времени.

Когда он бережно подхватил плащ и собирался идти к Руну, в воздухе послышался трепет крыльев. В ярком сиянии солнечных лучей перед Орсоном возник быстроногий Лэндо. Он указал своим скипетром точно на запад и произнес:

— Привет тебе, бог виноделия! Меня послал к тебе Люк. Велит он сказать, что исполнил он твою просьбу. Готовься и будь благодарен ему за его смелость!

Подмигнув и отсалютовав скипетром, Лэндо исчез, а Орсон сел у родника и начал бездумно мять под пальцами ткань плаща.

 

**  
**

БОГ ВЕСНЫ

**  
**

 

_В мрачном Тартаре, царстве мертвых, правит грозный Вейдер. Темно его лицо, скрыт его облик тенями убитых невинных душ, и скитается он по своим владениям, пытаясь вспомнить то, что забыл без света дня. Долгую половину года проводит он внизу, прежде чем очнуться и стряхнуть с себя тяжелый морок. Оживает его память, и стремится он прочь из Тартара, на высокий Олимп. Каждый шаг приближает его к выходу из царства мертвых, и с каждым шагом все больше душ со стенаниями отлетают от него, оставаясь во тьме. Выходит к свету не Вейдер, но юный бог буйной весны, покровитель семей, темнокудрый Энакин, радостно взирает на любимую землю._

_Издает он первый радостный крик, и вместе с ним начинается весна. Несется Энакин по холмам и горам, рассекает его огненный меч холод и темноту. Там, куда он наступает, прорастает трава, распускаются первые весенние цветы. При его приближении начинают петь птицы и просыпаются ручьи, наполняются горной водой. Шумит разбуженный лес, успокаивается и теплеет суровое море. Радостен молодой бог, спешит он к любимой своей жене, чтобы снова обнять ее, расчесать ее черные волосы, выбрать из них белые цветы скорби и вплести красные цветы радости. Радуются боги при виде него: веселее с ним на Олимпе. Радуются люди: скоро соберут они первый урожай, принесут богатые дары своим покровителям._

_Так начинается весна в славной Греции._

 

Орсон не поскупился в приготовлениях: когда солнце покатило к закату, на поляне у родника высоко взвивались в небо костры, лилось реками вино, и звучала музыка. Неприхотливая и простая — такую любил бог весны. Орсон стряхнул с себя последние тени зимы и почувствовал гораздо больше силы. Хотя сердце его сжималось от грусти, он знал, что и это тоже пройдет. Зато он мог действительно показать Руну, как веселятся в Греции.

Энакин, однако, появляться не спешил. Орсон выпил одну чашу душистого вина, а за ней еще одну. С третьей подошел к Руну — тот сидел на траве у одного из костров и с легкой улыбкой смотрел, как танцуют дриады. Когда Орсон протянул ему чашу, Руно жестом предложил ему сесть рядом.

Орсон покачал головой.

— Я не хочу просидеть здесь всю ночь. Посмотри, — он обвел рукой поляну, казавшуюся немного зыбкой от обманчивого света огня. Изящные дриады со смехом двигались вокруг костров и между ними, словно плели затейливый узор. С каждой минутой становилось все теплее. — Разве не стоит это того, чтобы присоединиться?

Руно немного помолчал, разглядывая лицо Орсона, но после все же ответил:

— Танцевать я не умею, а из игр уже давно вырос.

Орсон покачал головой и снова подал ему чашу с вином.

— Попробуй, — предложил он.

Руно принял ее и даже осторожно отпил. Его улыбка стала чуть шире.

— У тебя все-таки неплохо получается...

— Спасибо, — скромно поблагодарил Орсон.

— Хотя в Риме пил я и вино и вкуснее, — закончил Руно — и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. А когда Орсон с возмущением нахмурил брови, вдруг рассмеялся.

Кажется, Орсону даже нравилось то, как он пытался шутить.

Когда Руно допил, несколько дриад окружили его и ласковыми просьбами уговорили присоединиться к их кругу. Орсон не смог удержаться и некоторое время лишь наблюдал за танцем — пока Руно не обернулся на него и не посмотрел сердито. Тогда Орсон подал кому-то руку, его потянуло вперед, и круг вновь замкнулся. Их с Руном несколько раз прибивало друг к другу и снова относило, словно плавными волнами, огонь слепил глаза, смех и музыка смешались в одну гармоничную мелодию. Орсон искренне улыбался и выпивал каждую чашу, которую незаметно подносили ему сатиры. Вскоре ветер донес до поляны тонкий аромат олеандра. Орсон поправил одной рукой венок и приготовился встречать гостя.

Энакин возник словно из-под земли: просто появился посреди круга и со смехом закружил в нем. Когда Орсон подошел его поприветствовать, Энакин радостно его обнял.

— Хорошо вновь вернуться, — воскликнул он. — Каждый раз говорю.

— И мы тебе очень рады. Я — особенно, — улыбнулся ему Орсон.

Энакин одним глотком осушил поднесенную ему чашу и кивнул.

— Говори! Обещаю исполнить то, что захочешь, — если будешь знать меру.

Орсон вывел его за собой из круга и проводил глубже в рощу. Ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то слышал их, и он слишком распалился от вина и жара костров. Тихая прохлада деревьев успокоила его разум.

— Хочу я усмирить гнев бога морей, — начал он. Энакин нахмурился, но промолчал. — Не на меня, а на моего гостя он злится и не пустит его к дому, даже если найдет он корабль. Любит Уилхафф беседовать с тобой, ты лишь движением руки укрощаешь его волны — помоги вымолить у него прощения. Ждут смертного дом и друзья.

Энакин задумчиво посмотрел в сторону поляны, потер подбородок и насмешливо расхохотался.

— Столько забот из-за одного смертного. Но я понимаю тебя, — он положил руку Орсону на плечо и кивнул. — Завтра жди меня с ответом. А сейчас нужно мне спешить на Олимп. Спасибо за угощение — и за свободу!

Он было хотел уйти, но Орсон вновь окликнул его, почти против воли:

— Может быть, ты и у Шива спросил бы кое-что для меня? Лишь кусочек амброзии и каплю нектара.

Энакин, не повернувшись, покачал головой.

— Этому не бывать. Но я, так и быть, об этой дерзости ему не расскажу — а ты будь впредь осторожнее.

Орсон вздохнул. Он почти не надеялся, что сможет выпросить для Руна вечность — но попробовать все равно стоило.

Он возвратился к поляне и почти уже выступил на свет, но задержался, наблюдая из-за ветвей. Руно, кажется, выпил больше нужного: он сидел в окружении дриад и смеялся над тем, что они ему говорили. Его золотые волосы растрепались, глаза были полузакрыты, и все в нем наконец говорило об умиротворении. Орсон пожалел, что не мог дать ему того же.

Над ухом послышался раздраженный вздох и трепет крыльев.

— Ну ладно уж, — проворчал Кайло, и Орсон даже не успел возразить, как одна из стрел уже летела прямо в Руно. Тот вздрогнул, потер грудь и продолжил говорить.

Орсон облизнул губы. Эта внезапная подмога все меняла. Он представил, как подойдет к Руну, обнимет его, и тот обнимет в ответ. Поцелует, прижмется, улыбнется ему. И как разозлится после, узнав, что его околдовали.

Орсон повернулся к Кайло, стараясь скрыть гнев.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

Тот непонимающе захлопал ресницами.

— Ты же страдаешь. Я оказал тебе услугу!

— Но мне она не нужна... Ты пока не понимаешь, но очень скоро поймешь, — Орсон вздохнул и, удивляясь самому себе, попросил: — Дай мне другую, ту, что погасит это фальшивое пламя.

Кайло посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами и протянул стрелу с черным оперением. Орсон аккуратно сломал ее, оставив себе лишь острый наконечник, и невольно фыркнул при виде ошарашенного лица юного бога.

— Благодарю тебя, — искренне сказал он, прежде чем выйти на поляну.

Его сразу же окружили, снова повели в танце, снова налили вина — и Орсону пришлось постараться, чтобы освободиться. В ушах у него стояли громкий смех и музыка. Когда он нашел взглядом Руно, тот уже шел к нему сам. Он качнулся в сторону, и Орсон поддержал его, сжимая зубы от досады. Он снова должен был честно все рассказать.

— Вы такие простые, что даже страшно, — поделился вдруг Руно. Орсон посмотрел на него: взгляд оставался таким же пытливым, несмотря на вино, но щеки раскраснелись. Он поморщился и добавил: — Все никак не могу привыкнуть.

Когда он вдруг потянулся к Орсону, тот увильнул, несмотря на оглушительное желание этого не делать. Он лишь положил руку Руну на затылок и легко поцеловал его в висок.

— Давай сядем, — глухо произнес он и отвел Руно в сторону от танцующих.

Они опустились на траву, совсем близко друг от друга, и Орсон после недолгого молчания выпалил:

— Ты теперь тоже не владеешь собой. В тебя попала стрела любви, Руно... — он отвел взгляд и на миг зажмурился.

Он подумал, что ослышался, когда Руно облегченно вздохнул. А, обернувшись, наконец-то увидел в его глазах покой. Орсон хотел рассказать ему о зажатом в кулаке наконечнике, объяснить, как ему жаль, что так получилось — но Руно приподнялся и молча сел на него, опустив ему руки на плечи, а потом потерся носом о его щеку, словно сам превратился в леопарда.

Нужно было ссадить его с себя, не позволить ему сделать того, отчего Руно будет терзать себя после. Но Орсон слишком устал за эти несколько дней. Он ничего не смог поделать с собой и позволил поцелую затопить свое и так помутившееся от вина сознание. Вывернуть душу, остановить быстрый бег мыслей — он не желал знать ничего кроме шершавых обветренных губ. Он прижимал к себе своего Руно, цеплялся за него, сам будто отчаявшийся смертный. И все равно, несмотря на страх в сердце, уколол его незаметно наконечником, разрушая чары первой стрелы.

Когда он с изумлением открыл глаза, ничего не изменилось. Его Руно все еще сидел верхом на нем, держал в ладонях его лицо и кусал его губы, будто хотел еще раз попробовать на вкус кровь бога. Орсон действительно подумал, что теряет разум — но все вокруг оставалось таким же, кроме любви Руна. Когда тот поднялся, Орсон тоже встал, потянул его за собой, в тень прохладного тихого грота, спрятанного под плющом от шумного веселья праздника. 

Он не заметил, как внутри они сели рядом на шкуры и как вновь выросли повсюду лозы винограда. Не помнил, как кормил им смеющегося Руно. Он знал, что щеки Руна горели огнем, а губы били сладкими от сока, знал, что слизывал этот сок и что Руно тихо стонал и просил в тишине грота. Орсон помнил, как опустил его на шкуру и прижал ближе, целовал его опять и опять, куда доставал, что в конце концов слился с ним воедино и застыл так на несколько восхитительных мгновений. Эти минуты наедине показались ему бесконечными, и короткими, и самыми странными из тех, что дарили ему за долгую вечность смертные. Он пьянел от звуков, которые срывались с губ Руна — рваных, невольных, будто оброненных против воли.

— Мой Руно, — выдохнул он тому в ухо и почувствовал, как в ответ сильнее сжались руки на его плечах. Орсон зажмурился от удовольствия. Руно был прекрасен, весь целиком, и Орсон уткнулся ему в плечо, как делали обычно его любимцы, и сам вцепился в его хитон, пока Руно прижимал его еще ближе к себе как только мог.

Какое-то время после они лежали. Орсон тихо дремал, позволяя Руну неторопливо гладить его по волосам — но вскоре почувствовал, что хватка на миг стала сильнее. Руно отнял руки и уперся ладонями ему в грудь, вынуждая перевернуться. Орсон послушался, продолжая умиротворенно улыбаться: еще никогда победы не были настолько сладкими. Он лег на спину и потянулся за поцелуем, но Руно все еще держал на его груди левую руку и смотрел теперь уже сверху вниз. Секунды Орсон завороженно глядел ему в глаза, изумляясь удовольствию и триумфу на лице Руна, пока тот не склонился и не стал медленно изучать его, целуя в губы, шею и грудь, касаясь его кожи губами и языком, оставляя ноющие отметины на теле. Лишь множество тягучих минут спустя он все же вновь потребовал свое — словно ему важно было выйти из этой схватки победителем, а не побежденным. Он дразнил, уязвлял и испытывал, но Орсону было лишь в удовольствие громко подтверждать свое поражение, он хотел, чтобы его победили, просил еще больше отметок и поцелуев, вскрикивал, когда Руно сжимал до боли его запястья. Это было слишком хорошо, и он не удивился, когда понял, что искренне рад подчиняться смертному, и тихо застонал от этого, и потянулся к Руно за поцелуем — а тот долго смотрел на него пьяным взглядом, прежде чем прильнуть горячей грудью к его и жадно целовать, пока Орсон не опустился затылком на шкуры и не обвил руками его плечи.

И не было ни мгновения лучше — ни до того, ни после — чем когда они наконец упали обессиленные друг рядом с другом, и прижались друг к другу, и уснули обнявшись. И Орсон все еще целовал Руно, когда тот уже заснул, лишь потому, что ему так хотелось, и не мог насытиться вкусом его соленой кожи. А положив голову ему на плечо, подумал, что понял наконец-то казавшихся смешными смертных — и закрыл со вздохом глаза.

**  
**

***

**  
**

Наутро Орсон проснулся было от зябкой свежести, но снова окунулся в мягкое тепло и продолжал дремать, пока плеск воды снаружи не разбудил его окончательно. Он открыл глаза и с удивлением обнаружил, что Руно исчез, оставив ему лишь плащ. Но стоило только завернуться в него и выйти из грота, как в лицо полетели ледяные брызги.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал Руно из купальни. — Иди сюда, умойся.

Орсон обиженно стер воду со щеки.

— Мне не нужно, — сонно заявил он, опершись на каменный край.

— Уверен? После ночи не помешало бы искупаться.

Орсон широко зевнул.

— Мое тело испачкать нельзя, Руно. Божья суть не позволяет, — объяснил он, пока тот плескался в воде.

Руно хмыкнул и без стеснения вылез на траву.

— Удобно, — произнес он. Орсон укрыл его плащом. — Но поесть ты со мной все же можешь.

— Могу, — немедленно согласился Орсон.

Пока они делили козий сыр и жареное мясо, он рассказал Руну про то, как добывал для него позволение вернуться в Рим. Руно слушал, молча жуя и не задавая вопросов до самого конца. Но когда Орсон закончил, все же спросил:

— И зачем нужны были все эти военные хитрости? До вашего бога моря тебе не добраться?

Орсон пожал плечами.

— Он неохотно слушает меня после одного случая. Нескольких. Я еще обязательно о них расскажу, — он дотянулся и поцеловал Руно в щеку. Тот не отстранился, но помрачнел. Орсон немного подождал, но, видя, что не дождется признания, решил действовать сам. — Не печалься, уже скоро ты будешь дома.

Руно поморщился и посмотрел ему в глаза. Орсон вновь залюбовался океаном.

— Я не могу остаться, но и не хочу теперь уезжать, — произнес Руно. — Ваша магия все запутала. Может, она и по вкусу богам, но не нормальным людям. Ты ведь сможешь вытянуть из меня эту стрелу перед тем, как я уплыву?

Орсон уже не в первый раз по-новому взглянул на него — как на обнадеженного милосердным обманом ребенка с осторожной надеждой в глазах. Он погладил Руно по щеке и покачал головой.

— Ее действие закончилось еще вчера. Боюсь, что в твоей печали ее вины нет, — Руно немного побледнел, и он поспешил хоть чем-то порадовать его: — Моя тоже давно не властна надо мной, Руно. Стрелы Кайло — всего лишь безобидная шалость для бога.

Орсон подумал, что Руно вряд ли оценит, если он рассмеется от выражения беспомощности на его лице, и только обнял его, притянув к себе. Они просидели так очень долго — но все-таки Руно в конце концов легко поцеловал Орсона куда-то рядом с ухом.

— Это все невероятно, — произнес он со смирением в голосе. — Ужасно. И невероятно.

Орсон в ответ улыбнулся. Немного печально — он снова чувствовал в воздухе запах олеандра.

— Сейчас появится Энакин, — сказал он Руну. — Лучше все же ему тебя не видеть.

Тот согласно кивнул и скрылся внутри грота, а спустя уже несколько мгновений перед Орсоном возник во всем своем блеске цветущий бог весны. В руках он держал искусно расписанный военный рог.

— Нелегко было уговорить Уилхаффа, — с укором произнес Энакин, протянув рог Орсону. — Но он все же смягчился. Пусть твой смертный плывет домой, но перед этим подует в рог. Когда бы он это ни сделал, ветер всегда наполнит его паруса, а любой противник отступит в ужасе, даже если перед ним будет ветхий плот.

Орсон благодарно принял драгоценный дар и даже почтительно склонился перед Энакином. Но тот лишь покачал головой и рассмеялся.

— Чудны все-таки твои прихоти, Орсон. Отдай смертному рог и возвращайся скорее на Олимп. Устроит сегодня Шив весенний пир.

И хотя Орсону не хотелось ни амброзии, ни даже душистого вина, он кивнул, прежде чем исчез Энакин. Небольшая лодочка, которую сделали сатиры, уже два дня как была готова, и удерживать Руно и дальше Орсон не мог, как бы ни хотел. Он вошел в грот и отдал ему рог, объяснил, как им пользоваться. Он старался смотреть себе на руки, — так было проще — но Руно сам приподнял его подбородок и коснулся сухими губами его губ.

— Я должен тебе еще два дня, — напомнил он. И нахмурился, когда Орсон открыл рот: — Я верну их. Просто не сейчас.

Он вывел Орсона за собой и приказал сатирам грузить на лодку пресную воду и еду. А после обернулся.

— Я думаю, еще немного времени у нас есть.

Орсон улыбнулся ему и кивнул. Следующий час они провели, сидя под старой оливой. Голова Руна лежала на коленях у Орсона, пока тот плел безыскусный венок. Он рассказывал старые легенды и вслух жалел, что Руно не застанет пышную весну, до тех пор, пока тот не пообещал вернуться, когда кончится следующая зима.

Вскоре из-за ветвей появился сатир с вестью, что лодка готова, и они оба молча встали. По дороге к берегу они не разговаривали, но Руно крепко держал ладонь Орсона в своей, и от этого грусть отступала. Год все же был так короток, всего двенадцать быстротечных месяцев. Орсон вполне успокоил себя этим до тех пор, пока сердце не кольнуло новой мыслью. Он не хотел ждать и одного дня.

Однако он уже получил от Руна самое ценное — обещание, и пока что нужно было смирить себя и довольствоваться этим. Когда они остановились у кромки воды, Орсон аккуратно надел на Руно венок.

— Это что, лавр? — спросил тот, прислушавшись к аромату. А когда Орсон кивнул, снял плащ и накинул его тому на плечи. — Все равно тебе он нравится больше, чем мне.

Взглянув на Орсона, Руно покачал головой и надолго прижал его к себе. А отстранился лишь тогда, когда тот опустил руки. Еще раз коснувшись губами его щеки, Руно оттолкнул лодку от берега и запрыгнул в нее. Потом в последний раз обернулся к берегу — Орсон поднял руку в прощальном жесте — и дунул в рог. Парус наполнился ветром, и лодка сама понеслась по волнам к Риму.

 

**  
**

ЭПИЛОГ

**  
**

 

Брендол плотнее закутался в плащ. То ли Энакина в этом году забыли разбудить, то ли его не пускала на Олимп жена, но весна в Греции выдалась промозглая. Он вспомнил, как было тепло в прошлый раз, и вздрогнул. Орсон говорил что-то о божественном тепле — может быть, в его роще было жарче.

Молодой жеребец позади заржал, и Брендол обернулся.

Ему показалось, что младший не справился с поводьями, но тот лишь слишком резво пришпорил коня, догоняя.

— Все еще не понимаю этой таинственности, — дерзко сказал он. — Надеюсь, Квинтус справится со своими обязанностями.

Брендол лишь тихо фыркнул. Он не помнил, был ли настолько самоуверенным в двадцать лет, и не брался утверждать обратного — но в его сыне слишком часто играла варварская кровь. Настолько, что даже откликался он охотнее на имя, данное матерью, чем на полученное при рождении от отца. Брендолу не терпелось показать — его Орсону и ему Грецию, теплую и гостеприимную.

— Люди здесь, впрочем, вызывают уважение, — добавил младший, подумав.

— Я уверен, что ты оценишь и множество других вещей.

Вскоре начался дождь. Брендол заглянул в одну из пещер в ущелье и решил переночевать там, в сухости и тепле. Когда младший принес дров и они наконец смогли запалить их, стало даже уютно. Брендол смотрел, как младший греет затянутые в перчатки руки над костром, и удивлялся, что тот так и не начал бояться огня. После восстания шесть лет назад народ дал ему прозвище Игнис: младший опалил кисти рук при пожаре, два дня удерживая город до возвращения Брендола. К его появлению в распоряжении младшего остались лишь дворец и горстка гвардейцев — хорошо, что рог действовал не только на море. И все же Брендол был удивлен.

Первые перчатки — длинные, из мягкой тонкой кожи — он подарил младшему сам. Тот почему-то стыдился своих рук, хоть и не потерявших подвижность, но покрытых теперь рубцами. Для Брендола это было пустяком, но он позволил младшему эту вольность.

Он достал из сумы хлеб и, разломив его, протянул вперед.

— Брендол... Армитаж, — младший вздрогнул и взял свой кусок.

— Спасибо.

Брендол продолжал смотреть на него, пока сон не смежил веки. Он оперся о стену пещеры, запахнул плащ и уснул до утра, не обращая внимания на раскаты грома.

Младший разбудил его сам. Кажется, ему не терпелось понять, зачем Брендол затеял это путешествие — в любом случае, усмехнулся Брендол, не сильнее, чем ему самому хотелось наконец добраться до места.

Дождь давно перестал, и солнце светило гораздо жарче, чем вчера — он даже подумал, не суждено ли ему увидеть Орсона в первый день весны, как в тот, когда он в прошлый раз оставил Грецию. От этой мысли стало еще немного теплее. Брендол погрузился в приятные, легкие мысли и очнулся от них, только когда услышал восхищенный вздох младшего.

Они наконец выехали из ущелья в залитую солнцем долину. За ней приветственно шевелили ветвями деревья священной рощи. Брендол вдохнул сладкий аромат олеандра и скупо улыбнулся, смотря на изумление редко когда покидавшего Рим младшего. А затем поторопил коня, не желая больше ждать. Он и так опоздал на пять лет.

Роща приближалась быстрее, чем он ожидал — может, даже быстрее, чем ему было нужно, но останавливаться Брендол не собирался. Когда они подъехали к первым деревьям, он спешился и жестом велел сделать то же младшему, кажется, уже успевшему позабыть о нем. Брендол направился в глубь рощи, поманив его за собой.

Впрочем, уже скоро он, узнав знакомые места, решил, что будет лучше, если сначала он пойдет один. Младший был только рад возможности побродить среди деревьев в одиночку.

Брендол не торопясь дошел до старой оливы, потом — до родника. Умыл лицо, выпил вкусной ледяной воды. И посмотрел на темный грот. Казалось, что внутри никого нет, но Брендол знал, что в случае с Орсоном это ни о чем не говорило.

Когда он почувствовал чужое дыхание на затылке, то даже не вздрогнул. Загорелые руки обняли его, как и запомнилось, слишком крепко. Долгое время они простояли в молчании.

— Раньше не получилось, — шепотом произнес Брендол.

Орсон положил подбородок ему на плечо и потерся носом о его щеку.

— Я понял. Мне рассказывают о завоеваниях великого Рима, — голос был таким же теплым, как он помнил. Орсон весь словно горел огнем, согревая Брендола целиком. Тот вздохнул и расслабился, откинув голову.

Снова потянулись полные тихой гармонии минуты. Брендол планировал сохранить ее на гораздо больший срок, чем короткие два дня. Планировал рассказать Орсону, как прививает гражданам Рима любовь к греческим богам — и как эта любовь за шесть лет понемногу расцветает в них. Может быть, ему бы приглянулся храм, который сейчас возводили по приказу Брендола...

Вдалеке раздался громкий крик — Брендол встрепенулся и, увидев тень на земле, с ужасом посмотрел в небо. Огромное крылатое существо пронеслось над ними в слепящих лучах солнца. На руках у монстра можно было с трудом различить вырывавшегося человека. Он дернулся, монстр перевернулся в воздухе, и к земле понесся град стрел — Орсон прикрыл от него их обоих выцветшим красным плащом.

Когда чудовище скрылось в облаках, он тихо охнул и с невинным видом посмотрел на Брендола. И на его немой вопрос сам спросил с мягким укором:

— Ты что, не знал, что нельзя оставлять красивых юношей одних в священных рощах Греции?


End file.
